In a prior art handle used in various products, for example, the handle of a waxing machine or handle of a health running machine, or handle of a bicycle, etc. The object of installing the handle is that a user may conveniently handle the product. However, the prior art handle is directly installed to a specific product. Thus, the user must meet the specific angle of the handle so as to suit the product. The user can not change the orientation of the handle with the requirement or demand himself (or herself). In fact, maybe some orientations of the handles are matched with the requirement of ergonomics. However, since everybody has its habit or pose, the conventional design often can not suit the requirement of everyone. Therefore, there is an eager demand for a handle the orientation of which is adjustable as desired.